Haima Gold
by Corrin Smith
Summary: Marigold is getting married in a few days and is desperately wants to spend time with her father, but his love of gold frightens her and she seeks help from the Gods. Some answers. King Midas fears for his kingdom because of an old curse, but when he helps Dionysus god of wine. The king wishes for something that might secure his kingdom and perhaps to keep his daughter with him.
1. Chapter 1

Part one: Marigold

This story was requested by retro manis.

Come one, come all.

From big to small.

We're here so let's pretend.

You'll laugh, you'll cry.

And wonder why.

Till the very end.

It was hot but still a beautiful day in the Phrygian city Midaeum. Marigold races across her father's gardens, passing the various yellow flowers from other lands, all the whey to the edge of the world. Past the Chrysanthemums, past the diverse Roses, and the Tulips, the Calla Lilies, Golden Columbines, and Hibiscus. Stepping lightly on the steps of the palace, made out of an elegant mosaic using consistent patterns of gold, rose gold and specks of green gold. Laughing as she dodges the scatter servants throughout the grate hall, making sure the flowers tied behind her back didn't get damaged. The grate hall is decorated by bright golden vines wrapping up the corinthian pillars that imitated the colour of green electrum. Gold, rose gold, and white silk covers the ceiling that glow at every sunrises and every sunset.

The king's Philosopher Messer, also known as the royal alchemist, failed experiments can be heard, and felt, through out the palace. When there would be a new servant or visitors from other kingdoms, they would believe we were being attack by enemy divisions or by the Gods themselves. But Marigold had heard the small explosions sense she was born, a day wouldn't be complete with out at least one failed attempt from the alchemist in the kingdom. When ever she could feel the explosion(s) vibrating the ground, she would stop what she was doing and stand on her toes and she did just that. Marigold loves how the rumbles would tickle her toes, it would be one of the things she'll miss when she leaves her golden childhood home. Marigold sees the alchemist hobbling to her fathers study chambers where he would decide the fate of his small country. Marigold fallows him to the study chambers where Messer is talking to the king.

"I'm… I'm sorry your majesty that was just…" the king chimes in with the frail philosopher, "a slight miss calculation.

"I know Messer, I know." The king let out a sigh. "And it's all right so long you're not hurt."

Marigold stops herself from entering the room and lean on the white marble wall. They're talking Messer's long search for finding a formula to make gold. Messer's family have been doing this for three generations, trying to find out how to make the yellow metal. Marigold hates hearing about the alchemist search for 'gold.' Her father, told her one time he walked in on the previous royal alchemist opening up an animal. The king was just a little boy, not old enough to grow hair on his face. He doesn't remember what the creature was, only that it was small and furry. The alchemist said he is using it's insides to for a position to make mud into gold nuggets. The new ruler decided Messer's father was sick of the mind and declared his son the new royal alchemist, a young and ambitious man at the time. They say the experiments never went that far ever again, but Marigold refuse to listen anymore theories, formulas, or progress on the matter. Not after that story.

She waits until she hears, "I'll go back to my tables at once sire and and see if I can't find this mornings mistake." Thats her cue, that it was safe to walk in now. She opens the door, Messer's back was towards her. "Have faith your ha…o," He fumbles on his words when Marigold accidentally got too close and bump into him. "O sorry your highness."

"O good morning alchemist, I didn't mean to bump into you." The princess looks at the old man. His white robes were cover in soot and a pink powder, it was the same on his face. The dirt settled it the grooves and pores on his skin. It made him look older. But even with a clean face he looks decrepit, but in reality Messer is only six years older then the king, and he is only in his 30s. "My goodness you look worry."

She was going to get him a cup of wine, but he just mumbles, "O yes, yes, yes it's the gold the gold, that's what counts." He shuffles away out the door.

"Marigold, come in little daughter." He welcomes her with open arms. Unlike the philosopher, the king stands tall and strong. He wore a red beard that grey ever so slightly. His robes golden colure with the family royal stamp, yellow and enlarge on his back.

"I'm not so little any more father, I will be married soon." Instead of hugging her father, she places her hand in his and they spin around in a little circle.

"But you will always be my little girl." Her father pulls her in, hugging her tightly.

"You're not too busy right now, father?"

"Never too busy for a good morning kiss from my little Marigold." She takes hold of the King's broad shoulders and lifts herself up, kissing her father's cheek. Marigold moves to the other side to give him another kiss but the King stops her. "What is this? Why aren't you wearing the light gold peplos, or that nice rose himation with the gold lacings. That one is my favourite."

Marigold is indeed not wearing the various gold garments her father had made for her that were heavy and hotter then winter robes. She wheres a light indigo chiton with lime green peronai and a brown soft rope with a hint of yellow that wraps her small waist. Marigold wore the colures of Ophrys Phrygia. "How are you today father?" Marigold changes the subject.

"Very well, our land is prospering, no one is dying from starvation or sickness. Everything is in perfect order." He gave her a hollow smile, he looks lost in his thoughts for a moment then looks at her with a more believable smile. "How are you this morning darling?"

Marigold dismiss her father's expression, "O I'm fine father, and look I brought you a present." She pulls out the bouquet from her back, "Buttercups and Daffodils, they came with the shipment this morning at the edge of the kingdom. They reminded me of you and I just had to run back to show you before the rest of them got here, aren't they pretty?" Marigold hates the flowers, but she knew exactly what the king wants to see.

"Vary pretty little one, colure of gold," He looks at the bouquet of flowers and had a thought, "but just think if they really were gold aaaa them that would really be a bouquet worth picking." he said as a whisper.

'Not this again,' She thought to her self, "O father no don't say that. They wouldn't be nearly so nice if they were gold."

"Not nice?" The king turns his back to her and walks to his table. "Well, they would be worth a small fortune. Just this bouquet would be worth a king ransom." He puts the the flowers down on the table blanket with papers of maps, documents, and charts of finance inquiries. He huffs is disappointment, It's getting harder and harder to please her father these days.

"But father you don't need to be ransom from anybody so what use is more gold?" Marigold twist one of her fingers as she always done when she got nervous. "Father, like you said the land is prospering, no one is starving or dying from any sickness. Midaeum is the richest part of Phrygian, perhaps all of Greece. So what use is there?"

"What use?" He sounds in disbelief. "Child, you talk of things you don't understand. Come kiss me goodbye and run along and play." The king places his hands on her arms, motioning for a kiss on the cheek.

'Run along and play? Do you truly think of me still as a child?' She grabs one of his strong hands, pulling him gently to the door. "Father, couldn't you come out to the garden with me for a while? We don't have that much time together and I don't want to waste a minute of it."

"Out in…" He shakes his head and slips his hand out of her's, "havens no Marigold. It's time now for me to the treasure room with Catalan here."

"O father every day you go down in those dark cold volts. Why do you have to go every day?"

"I have to count my gold little daughter. O don't look so forlorn, it's for you I'm collecting it, so you'll always have every thing you want."

"I have everything I want right here right now. Except to see you more often."

"Well, well, just wait Marigold. When I finally collect enough we'll be together all the time."

Marigold looks at her father. 'He knows that is not true, dose he?' She thought, "Well all right, it just seems you never have enough. Goodbye father." The princess gives the king a kiss on the cheek and turns to leave the room. Her eyes lands on Lord Chamberlain, her father's closes companion, "goodbye Calan."

"Goodbye little princess. O your highness," Catalan stops her and takes her hand, "You forgot these in the scroll room the other day." He hands here a pear of spectacles.

"I've been looking for these, thank you. Calan, is there any new material for me to read?" Marigold put on her glasses, she wore them so often they sat loosely on her face that the bridge of the glasses slides down her small nose.

"I'm sorry your highness, nothing has come by today." He said disappointingly.

"it's alright, thank you." She looks at her father, his back is towards her looking for the key to the treasure room hidden in his robes. Marigold huffs at him then walks out the room.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, please tell me what do you think.


	2. Part Two: Midas

Part two: Midas

"War," The King says while rubbing his temples as he talks to his Lord Chamberlain, "That's one way to get gold, Catalan. But if I declare war on some country or another, some of my soldiers are bound to be killed. Not to mention it might brake the engagement of my daughter and the prince of which are allies with Mysia and Pamphylia, and that won't be good."

"That's right sire, of course there are plenty of kings who wouldn't let that stop them." Catalan is an older man, perhaps in his 80's. He's been Lord Chamberlain sense Midas's father was king. Midas remembers his father, Gordius, telling him Catalan was a great and trusting friend who fought beside him as they took down the ill greedy king of Phrygia at the time. Catalan helped Gordius become king and Gordius made his loyal friend the next highest position in his court, Lord Chamberlain.

"I'm too soft hearted." he murmur as he look at the counts of gold there is in the volts, 800 million of gold. A good amount of gold in a short amount of time. But would that be enough. "Let me think? Taxes, there's another way to get gold. Why don't I declare a hole long list of taxes." He shakes his head to his own stupidity. "No, I tax the people fairly with understandable reasons. No more, no less." He huffs and adds. "No, the people had suffered enough of this ludicrous curse."

What a dreadful thing to deal with, the cursed city of Mideaum, the Wave some call it. No one really remembers why the city was curse, it was so long ago the knowledge of its reasoning simply faded with time. For 500 years… or perhaps 6 or 700, the city had been hit by short but vicious plagues, droughts and floods, ill harvests, poverty, rabid animals, sickness of body and mind. On the those dark days, a foreigner would see it as normal large city misfortunes in its highest level of horrible intensity, but they don't see it as a curse. Why would they, they don't stop and look at the suffering around them and they don't stay long enough for the ancient poison to rub off on them. But the people of Mideaum knows it's real. they can feel it when it is a pond them as the air thickens and their bones ache. The smell of sulphur hits them suddenly like a mad raging horse running at full speed. The thing even has a voice; a high pitch whistle can be heard from the skies. It starts out quiet, like a ghost screaming in your ear but all you heir is a long hallow breath. The hallow breath become the unusual loud whistle as the curse progresses.

"I can't risk it."

"You truly have a heart of gold your majesty, you don't want your subjects to suffer." Catalan sighs in understanding. King Midas has to be the kindest ruler that ever lived. Some speculates the curse ceased or at leas lessen its grip on the city ever cense Midas came to power 11 years ago. Less deaths, less chaos. Instead of 6 months to a year of all babies delivered stillborn or too disfigured to live long, it will only be a few weeks a month at the most for that misfortune. And when the Wave hits the food sores or the economy, King Midas has always provide the people. For the last three years it seems the curse has cease for ever, but there is that horrid whistle that has occur every now and then and there are some who fear what might come. Nothing happens anymore, but that doesn't mean something could happen.

"Heart of gold and what good that do me? Can I put that in my treasure room or feel it in my hand." King Midas swung to Catalan, accidentally sweeping some of the papers off the table with his right hand gripping at his chest like he was trying to get to that overworked organ.

"Well no sire but…" The king cut him off in frustration.

"And that alchemist, Philosopher Messer, is he making any progress at all, to turning brass into gold?" 'Wouldn't that be a blessing from the Gods having an abundant material turn to gold,' Midas thought.

"Well he is certainly trying your majesty. Day in, day out, he works with those chemicals and potions. So far of course there has been nothing but…" a thunderous sound booms throughout the palace, Catalan flinch and squeeze his eyes shut, "Explosions."

"O how cruel. We can almost set the sundial to those explosions." he huffs and slack in his chair. One hand deeply rubbing his eyes, the other hand stop his goblet filled of Chios of North Aegean black wine from spilling over the table and moved it away from the edge. "You don't supposed that today he could really hurt himself?" The door to his study open and an old looking man covered in soot and an unusual colour of pink powder shuffled in.

"I'm... I'm sorry your majesty that was just…" the king chimes in with the frail philosopher, "A slight miss calculation."

Midas huff in dread as he realise their routine, their rhythm conversation has began, "I know Messer, I know." The king let out a sigh. "And it's all right so long you're not hurt."

"No no no your majesty." the man stutter as he itch his neck. The grime and the roseate pulverulent mix with sweat, caught under his overdue fingernails as he scratch.

"And I take it no further towards finding a magic formula for making gold then you were yesterday or a year ago yesterday?" he look away in slight discuss when he uncontrollably watch the Alchemist fill up his nails.

"O remember sire, we seek to unlock the riddles that has baffled man kind for sentries, we can't hope to find the answer in an hour, a day, or a year even."

"Can we hope to find it in the next lifetime even, thats what I am beginning to wonder, who knows when the next big Wave will hit."

"And if we don't sire the search is what counts." Messer's eyes, though a little foggy, had a faint shine of excitement in them. That same look he had when he was first pointed as the royal Alchemist.

"The search is not what counts. It's the gold that counts, the gold." It is the gold that counts. There has been records of the royals for hundreds of years searching for away to lift the curs, all failed and and most went mad. It wasn't until hundred years ago where they gave in and just collect as much money so they can at lees soften the Waves as much as they can. Those Kings became greedy and sucked the land dry, except Midas. And his father king Gordias… at the most part. "Why is it so difficult? Why must one collect gold so slowly, so painfully?"

"I'll go back to my tables at once sire and and see if I can't find this mornings mistake." Messer jerked in surprise, "Have faith your ha…o, o sorry your highness."

"O good morning alchemist, I didn't mean to bump into you." The princess pops out behind the old man. Marigold, the image of perfection. Fair amber hair, golden skin, graceful and smooth like a living statue, and her heart is truly the stuff of gold, "My goodness you look worry."

"O yes, yes, yes it's the gold the gold, that's what counts." He shuffles away out the door.

"Marigold, come in little daughter."

"I'm not so little any more father, I will be married soon."She places her hand in his and they spin around in a little circle. 'She's right, Marigold is getting married. She is a woman now and no longer playing with dolls or learning the lyre. She is going to be queen of Galatia.'

"But you will always be my little girl." Her father pulls her in, hugging her tightly.

"You're not too busy right now, father?"

"Never too busy for a good morning kiss from my little Marigold." She takes hold of the King's broad shoulders and lifts herself up, kissing her father's cheek. Marigold moves to the other side to give him another kiss but the King stops her. "What is this? Why aren't you wearing the light gold peplos, or that nice rose himation with the gold lacings. That one is my favourite."

"How are you today father?" Marigold changes the subject.

"Very well, our land is prospering, no one is dying from starvation or sickness. Everything is in perfect order." He gave her a hollow smile, 'but for how long?' he thought as he hides his right hand from Marigold's sight. He clench it into a white knuckle fist; he tents when he talks to his daughter about the land. She always ask about the people and she desperately wants to get more involved in the community but his secretly forbids it. He'll make excuses saying 'maybe another time,' or 'every government is different' and 'wait until you depart to a different kingdom and learn their way of their government.' She doesn't know about the Wave. Marigold was too young to remember when times got really bad and he made sure that she will never find out. Midas brighten up his smile. "How are you this morning darling?"

"O I'm fine father, and look I brought you a present. Buttercups and Daffodils, they came with the shipment this morning at the edge of the kingdom. They reminded me of you and I just had to run back to show you before the rest of them got here, aren't they pretty?" His darling Marigold, always trying making him happy.

"Vary pretty little one, colour of gold," He looks at the bouquet of flowers and had a thought, "but just think if they really were gold aaaa then that would really be a bouquet worth picking." he said as a whisper.

"O father no don't say that. They wouldn't be nearly so nice if they were gold."

"Not nice?" The king turns his back to her and walks to his table. "Well, they would be worth a small fortune. Just this bouquet would be worth a king ransom." He puts the the flowers down on the table, blanket with papers of maps, documents, and charts of finance inquiries. He huffs unintentionally.

"But father you don't need to be ransom from anybody so what use is more gold?"

'It isn't I who needed to be ransom,' he thought as he looked at the flowers.

"Father, like you said the land is prospering, no one is starving or dying from any sickness. Midaeum is the richest part of Phrygian, perhaps all of Greece. So what use is there?"

"What use?" The question sounded like a joke to him. "Child, you talk of things you don't understand. Come, kiss me goodbye and run along and play." The king places his hands on her arms, motioning for a kiss on the cheek.

She grabs one of his strong hands, pulling him gently to the door. "Father, couldn't you come out to the garden with me for a while? We don't have that much time together and I don't want to waste a minute of it." It's true he doesn't have long with his beautiful daughter, his only living child.

"Out in…" He shakes his head and slips his hand out of her's, "havens no Marigold. It's time now for me to the treasure room with Catalan here."

"O father every day you go down in those dark cold volts. Why do you have to go every day?" For the past 4 months, he's been digging around his volts for the perfect wedding gift for his perfect daughter. Today, he was determine to find it.

"I have to count my gold little daughter. O don't look so forlorn, it's for you I'm collecting it, so you'll always have every thing you want."

"I have everything I want right here right now. Except to see you more often."

"Well, well, just wait Marigold. When I finally collect enough we'll be together all the time." Whey did he say that? He knows very well that isn't true. There was one point, times were so bad where he had to consider giving Marigold's hand to a far away king for exchange of supplies. She was only 6 and that horrid king wanted her. Midas just couldn't let that happen. He broke bones to keep her safe, to keep the city safe. Maybe giving up his little girl to a man she loves is harder on he then a realised.

"Well all right, it just seems you never have enough. Goodbye father." The princess gives the king a kiss on the cheek and turns to leave the room. "Goodbye Calan."

Lord Chamberlain and Marigold exchange a few words before the princess left the room. Then Catalan went back to the king's side. "begging your pardon sire, but your daughter is a very intelligent child."

"What, you don't have to beg my pardon to say that, Catalan." Midas said as he was looking at an invitation request for the wedding, but then he stops and looks at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I know we are not going to count the gold in the vaults as you said to the princess, but what she said is true," Midas narrowed his eyes, obliging the man to continue "I only mean, you do have a grate store of gold, surly you don't need any more," Catalan then realise his mistake and try to correct it, "that isn't to say…" He was cut off.

"Are you against me too lord chamberlain? Is everyone against me? You, the alchemist? Doesn't anybody but me really care we have enough gold for the next Wave?"

"yes, of course your majesty."

"Well then." The King looks at the lord sternly

"I'm sorry." The old friend bou his head, but then he took a breath and add, "I just don't want you to end up like your father."

Midas became very calm. Gordius was a grate king, but the last years of his life the curse became too much for him and he went mad. He was a young youth when he saw his father disintegrating before his very eyes. It's hard from him remembering that his hero like that, the way he died. "I promise I'll never get like that." Midas put an adhering hand on the lords' shoulder, Catalan still with a worry look in his face. The King ignore the look and burst with excitement, "Come along to the underground vaults and help me find something for Marigold."

* * *

King Midas has 5 volts under the castle and they all have their won function. The largest out of the 5 is funds for the city for upkeep and rebuilding of the houses and businesses. Then there's the volt for the people concerning health and food for the bad times. The 3rd is for imports from various kingdoms for spices, metal work, cloth, exeter. Then there's the 'plan B' volt so if they exert there expenses too finally with the first three volts (which is only used for the Waves), and from time to time the 5th compartment merges with 'plan B'. The last and serenely the smallest bank with only 60 milline of gold was the King's Volt. Collated be a small some of the taxes and exports for the last 11 years. For the past 4 months most of his gold has been melted down into golden combs, jewellery, a house seal… even new spectacles for Marigold. But the king was not satisfied.

"10,015 golden bowls." said Catalan.

"10,015, and how many bags of gold did you say that I am willing to spear?" Midas asks.

"2 million out of the 6 sire."

"2 million. mmm that is a godly number most men would call me wealthy in deed at this very moment." he said in a tone of a disbeliever, it's true this was a large number but he was still uneasy.

"They would in deed sire." The lord simply agrees

"But it is not enough!" The turmoil in him leaks in agitation, but he compose and quickly adds, "Not enough for my little girl, have you added up those tallies Catalan?" Midas asks as he tried to suppress that hallow voice inside him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I can't see the figer here in the volts, wouldn't you allow me to bring in a port, I…"He was cut off.

"No! I told you before Catalan, the smoke would cloud the room and we will suffocate." Here was a sudden whisper in he's ear of his own voice saying 'I like this room just as it is,' the voice is right. He looks at the single beam of sun shine coming from that small opening in the ceiling, "In the future I will make more openings for you so you can see but for now, no fire light." The king said, the hollow voice said sadly, 'O but Catalan, look at the shafts of pure gold, it is like paradise.'

The old man points to a well lighted corner on the other side of the room, "Yes your majesty, perhaps if I stood in that corner I could see to a…"

You will brake your neck by the time you get there for how cramp it is in her. No, you my take the tally sheet in the next room, Catalan. If I remember right, there is a chair and table in there, and that room is much more suitable for reading. Come back in as soon you have the total."

"Yes sire." His old friend shooflies out of the room.

"Golden bowls. Bars of gold. Gold in bags and gold in boxes." The king is well satisfied by this…But the whispering got loud. 'But it's not enough, it's hardly a handful of what I might have. aaaaaa I want give her all the gold in the world. All of it!' The king rub his face with both hands, then racket his hair messing it up before griping at it. "It is enough, it IS," by the Gods, he is arguing to himself. "Perhaps Catalan is right, O god I'm going crazy."

The floor suddenly rumbles and the crashing of stones to gold coins booms in his ears. Gold flung in the air as Midas shouts, "What was that?! It came where the sunbeam falls but…" The sky light was intact, and nothing in the world could have fallen in with that much of an impact through the sky light that was no bigger the a small child. King Midas climb of the gold to get the other side where the sky opening was at to envisage. "Gods above, a figure in the sunbeam there. Is it a dream?"

There was an old man, a tall man brushing off the dirt form his unusual garments. He had a white beard and an extensive rest seating hairline. His gut is well rounded and bare, he's cloths only cover his privets. At first the intruder didn't notes the king until he looked up and gave him a toothless smile, "Greetings, King Midas." "No King Midas it is not a dream. I am sorry for the trouble my friend but it seams I lost my way and fell in that hole up there."

"That is not possible, the whole is too small for grown men like such as yourself. Who are you? Where were you going? Do you have other companions? I don't know you, have…" His questions were cut off by the man.

"Yes, yes I will tell you everything, but I have traveled far for many days without anything to drink, my I have some wine?" The man said with a hand to his chest. King Midas didn't know what to think, was this man indeed a weary traveler, or was he a thief and his companions are waiting for him outside?

"I a sure I am no thief, I truly fell in hear on accident. I think I heard someone in the other room, a trusted servant or perhaps a loyal friend. Ask them to bring the wine and you can watch over me while we what." The king didn't respond to him, he just looked at him. "Or would you rather get the wine yourself, Midas?"

"No! I will speak with my friend." This old wonderer speaks to him as a too close of a friend, almost fatherly. Midas stumbles over the gold to the door where Catalan disappeared in. Right when he was about to tach the door, Catalan walks in.

"Your majesty, I finish adding up the tellies and I must say it is impressive." The old lord said with a smile.

"Never mind that, quick bring some wine." A sudden reseal came from behind him, the king looked of his shoulder to see strange man sitting on a pile of gold.

"Is there someone in there? Should I be concern sire?" Catalan looks concern.

"I will explain latter, but right now I need you to get that wine and bring a tray of food." He shoves his friend out the door. The King and the stranger was silent.

* * *

Catalan soon came back with a tray full of Pate bread, Apanthrakis, mint sauce, cheese, fruits of Figs and Quince and grapes, and Sekerpare. Next to him is a servant with two green electrum goblets and a large pig skin full to the brim with a sweet Thessalian wine. "I'm sorry your it took me so long your majesty, but I didn't know what to bring back."

King Midas practically rip the pig skin off the servant and through it onto his own back. "This is fine, you can live now Catalan, thank you for your help." He throws the goblets onto the tray and then took the tray. He would have shut the door on them if it wasn't for Catalan's hand stopping the door.

"Pardon me sire, but is it wise to be alone with… who ever is in there?"

"I will explain everything to you my friend, but right now I need to be alone… I will be fine." He says firmly to his friend and then closed the door. He walks back to his strange guest and sat the tray and the pig skin on the floor. They didn't say one word to each other the hole time they were waiting and during that time the man managed to establish superiority between the two. Midas felt like a kid again, patiently waiting for his farther to be done with his work so he could show him all the secrets of the kingdom.

The man thanks and pore the king and himself a cup of wine. King Midas sat on a pile of gold on the opposite side of the tray and took the cup. The old man took forever to take a sip of the wine and when he did his eyes squeeze shut and eyebrows raise. "Thessalian wine, the good stuff too. But they always make in too sweet for me. It just need some… aaa it needs a sprinkle of this." He pulls out two sacks from his robe, he sprinkles corset red herb that float on top of his wine then sprinkles some on the kings. The king jerks his cup away for fear of poison. "It's all right child, it's not harmfully to us, see..." He put a bunch of the herb in his own mouth, chews then swallows, "Do you believe me now child? Come now trust me and give me your cup." The king obeys and the old man sprinkles the rest of the stuff in the cup. Then he opens up the other sack and dusts a soft yellow prouder, coding the top of his wine and the red herb. He set the cup down and the same thing with the king's cup and told him to set it aside.

"Have you been to Thessalian before ?" Midas said with confusion and curiosity blended in his voice.

"Yes, quite often, my son lives there. I was visiting him 3 weeks ago, he said he wanted to tour Turkey for a while and he asked me to come along." He picks up a fig and eat it before continuing, "He is the companion I spoke about. He is probably looking for me, that child too much and often of me. I might be old and a little clumsy, but I know how to take care of myself." Suddenly, the two goblets pops and sparks and smokes. The old man smiles and says, "The wine is ready, finally!" He picks up his cup and takes a drink. "O much better. Drink with me my child."

Midas became hesitant on picking up the goblet thinking it would burn him but when he did pick it up, it was cold to the tach, colder then when it was first poured. Both of the extra ingredients dissolved turning the wine from a deep red to a dark amber. He looks at it for a moment and then takes a sip. "It's amazing! What did you do to it?" It taste the same but it was different some how. It was smoky and earthy.

"The stuff came from flower that is so rear even the Olympians has a hard time finding them." The man began to laugh. "But what they don't know is that I have a howl acre full of the flowers hidden away. One time Zeus and Helius asked the Graia sisters where they could get some and they couldn't even see where they could find the flowers." He laughs harder.

"How do you know this? You talk about the Gods like they are you equals, like you are one of ..." Midas' eyes widen in shack standing suddenly and almost stepping on the tray. "Are you a God?"

"Yes, yes I am." He says it like it was nothing.

Midas felt the cold fear going up his spine and he want on his knees. "A God, in my presents and I didn't know. Please forgive me." His voice was trembling. He herd about unfortunate men and women angering the Gods for the littlest things.

"O my child I am not like those Olympians who get angry or hurt if someone kicks dirt at their general direction. I am older then those Gods, I am what you call a rustic God." The God urges Midas to get off his knees and sit back down. "My name is Silênos."

When he knew his life was not in any danger, Midas burst with questions like a little child who was too hipper and exited to sit still. The God laughs at this, he did answer some of his questions. They laughed together, drank together, tell stories, drank some more. They act like they were old friends that haven't seen each other for decades.

When the food was all done and the pig skin sucked dry, Silênos ask, "If you could wish for anything, what would you wish for?"

There was a long grimm silents, "I wish to lift the curse from my land, from my people." He finally said.

"I know the curse you talk of, but do you really need to wish that? It seems that the curse has been broken."

"what do you know about it, do you know who cursed us?" The king said in a frantic tone.

"My child this curse has been here for thousands of years, since the first clay makings of man. Even the gods have forgotten hi this has happened to the land." King look disappointed, so Silênos added, "but does not even matter now? What matters is that it is dying, you're people are no longer suffering, the land is fertile and rich for planting, your kingdom has never been so at peace, the curse is broken."

"No, I don't believe you." Midas shakes his head. "All my life I was told to protected the kingdom, to have enough gold saved up so we could be ready for anything. That 'thing' took everyone I hold dear; it took my son, wife, mother, my… farther. All I have is Marigold, my little girl who is leaving me for ever, and now you are saying that the cures it is simply gone?"

"What I say is true, the curse is fading away. The fear you have is a wast of precious energy. You might not feel it but your body is straining from all of the stress."

"Silênos? Silênos are you in here? Please answer me." A deep voice cut through the air, making King Midas to jump in surprised.

"I'm over hear my son." Silênos called out and struggles to get up. Midas immediately helped the old God up, both fumbling on the gold… and wine. The rustic God thanks the man and they both head towards the other man's voice.

"There you are my old friend." A tall young man appeared behind amount of gold. Thin and amber skin, the man wore a deep purple himation with gold lacing at the shoulders. Dark rich curly hair hugged his strong and slender face, his almond parallel eyes were the colour of white viognier. "There you are. Are you hurt?"

"No no, I'm fine I just slipped." The rustic God went beside his son and patted him on the chest. The son was taller then him, Silênos stood shoulder high to him. And Midas only stood elbow high, making him feel quite small. "Dionysos, this is my hospitable host, King Midas." Silênos practically dragged the dumbfounded king to them. Midas unknowingly bowed his head to the Olympian God.

Dionysos holds up is hand, "Please, it is I who must bow to you for showing my father grate kindness." He dips his head to the king.

"He is your son?" Midas moves his eyes to Silênos.

"Yes. He's not one of my blood sons but I raised as one of my own and I'm grateful for that." Midas didn't know what to say or think of this.

"I want to reward you for your kindness today. tel me your wish and I will grant it." The God of wine asks.

There was this gleam in Midas's eyes. "Can you bring back the ones I lost? Can you bring back the dead?"

Dionysos looked at him with grief, "I'm sorry my friend, but it is beyond my ability to do so."

"Well, sense the curs is gone and you can't bring back the dead, there is nothing you can give me."

"Are you sure child, there is nothing we can give you?" Silênos asked.

Midas thought about his daughter. 'I can give Marigold eternal happiness.' He thought to himself. "I wish…"

"There are better wishes." a whisper crawled into his ear. It was Marigold's voice, "It wouldn't be nearly as nice as something you create, something…Gold."

"I wish for the golden touch."


End file.
